


Persona 5: Hidden Allies

by personagirl2001



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personagirl2001/pseuds/personagirl2001
Summary: As the Phantom Thieves worked to purify the world of mindless evil under the leadership of Joker, one question remains to be answered: can one boy really be that lucky? Here in lies the previously untold tale revealing how Joker and the gang may have had some critical help from a mysterious Phantom Thief they were completely unaware of.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. The Girl in the Shadows

“Amazon! Get out of there!” The boys voice called over the ear piece. The woman was running, her wavy brown hair tangling behind her as she dashed around the corner for a plaster colored door looming ahead. Her mask contorted to her perfect cheek bones, outlining delicate and attractive features but not to be mistaken as a delicate force of power.

“Uh oh – looks like theres some more baddies that way!” it was a friendly womans voice, you could tell she had a nice demeanor by the way she inflected at the end of her sentences. Heeding her handy advice, the mysterious woman backflips with ease, soaring over three burly men rampaging after her foaming at the mouth. She soared through the air in slow motion, the sleek dark green body suit accentuating her supple bosom and perfect curves. Landing gracefully on the other side of the threat the colors splattering around her shoes as it does in a palace, she says cheekily “Sorry boys! No time to chat!” and blows a kiss, turning and taking off down another corridor.

“Geez they almost got her!”

“Calm down Ryuji shes fine, you’ve got this Amazon!”

“Futaba stop talking she needs to concentrate!”

The whole team is shouting advice and the mystery woman seems to be handling it in stride, but refocuses just in time to get spotted by a shadow raising the already high palace alert.

“Dammit! Ive got a bad feeling about this guys” the woman said, out of breath gasping but dodge rolling by a shadow.

“Cmon don’t give up! It seems like theres an escape to your left!”

“Thanks Makoto, but I don’t think that will work.” The woman breathed heavily, realizing how bad of a situation she was in now. Shadows are charging from almost all sides, ready to end her life. “The only way forward is right guys, what are the specs?” She growls.

“You cant go that way!” Futaba yelled. “Theres a strong energy coming from that room, youll be toast for sure no offense.”

“None taken,” Amazon replied, dodging a punch. “But my options are slim. Guys, Im sorry but Im going in. Theres no other option.” Countering a kick, she seized the moment to leap through the open doorway to her right.

“Amazon – NO!...” But the door slammed shut behind her, cutting off the signal. As she landed, lights flicked on blinding her momentarily.

“Well well well… Sophia. Glad you finally made it” A all too familiar foreboding voice boomed. A shadow emerged from the shadows and his very presence seemed to knock the wind out of her.

“Y…y…you!” She managed to stutter. “I never thought that YOU would be behind all of this, but now it all makes sense. I hope youre ready to atone for your sins.” 

“My sins, dear Sophia? My only sin was not disposing of you and your unholy philosophies while I had the chance!” he laughed.

“Well then” Amazon says, taking a more dominating stance than him. “Here is your chance, so why don’t you just try.” She says it so threateningly that any smart person would have backed down for sure.

Raising her hand to the sky then slamming it down to point accusingly at the piece of human filth in front of her, justice and power surging from within every fibre of her being, the words escaped her lips as naturally as they ever have echoing with power across the stadium.

“ _COME FORTH MY OTHER SELF!_ ”

The words boomed from my mouth, and with that my persona erupts from my soul ready to fight for justice.

Hi. My name is Sophia Parsons, and I bet you are really wondering how I got into such a crazy situation. Lets start from the beginning shall we?


	2. A Long Way from Home

Unbelievable.

Really, its unbelievable I thought, as my mother and father hugged me tight. Although my boyfriend Devin standing nearby looked like he wished he was the one hugging me, I clutched my arms tightly around my parents as well, keeping the tears from my eyes. They looked at me sternly.

“Take care of your little sister, ok? Although Aunt Denise will be your caretaker, I hope you know that you are the one responsible for her.” I nodded.

“And don’t fall in love with any other boys, because you wont like me when im jealous” Devin joked, scooping me and planting a huge kiss on my lips.

“Devin stop! Not in front of my parents!” And everyone blushes, me most of all.

I looked down at Shelby, my 14 year old sister, clutching her bag while nervously glancing around the airport. This will be a big change for her and, well, for both of us. Im wearing my favorite pair of pink camouflage jeans with my bright orange “GO VOLS” shirt tucked under my black hot topic belt. I stand confidently in my white Vans sneakers. Its my power outfit, although it might not sound like it looks good, trust me - I make it look good! It helps me remind me of who I am when Im scared.

Which is exactly how I felt as I heard the words bounce down the bustling corridor of the Nashville, Tennessee airport.

“Flight for Tokyo, Japan has just started boarding. All passengers please report to your gate, the flight will leave in 5 minutes.”

Grabbing my bag, Devin grabs my other arm before I can take off.

“Sophia… I really really mean this. I love you. Call me when you get there.” He puts his hand on my heart. “This Sophia, is the truth. You are beautiful inside and out. Im going to miss you so much.” Looking into his deep blue eyes I say those magic words back and mean them with all my heart. “Devin, I love you too. Your heart, Devin, don’t let anyone change it - ever. This distance wont get between us. Nothing will. I know it wont because I know you!” Hugging him tight, he is the only thing I am truly sad about leaving.

“And call us too!” My parents chime in.

“You guys! Of course, Ill call you as soon as we get to Aunt Denise’s house, but really we have to go now!” Finally I grab Shelby and begin dragging her towards the gate. Just before we enter, from across the room I hear my dad shout my name.

“Oh and Sophia! Theres one thing I don’t want my little girl to forget!”

“And whats that?” I say, exasperated.

Smiling, he yells heartily “We love you and… GO VOLS!”

“GO VOLS!” I yell back, laughing. Devin blows me a kiss, and I catch it as we finally shuttle through the gate and take our seats.

Shelby looks scared, but I put my arm around her calmly. “Hey, its only a year. And Aunt Denise, shes awesome. Shes an environmental scientist with all sorts of quirky experiments going on. Well be so entertained by new friends and new experiences and our new school, we wont even realize were gone. Plus, shes got a flat set up for us with our own rooms and we can decorate them to make them just like home!” I say.

Shelby sighs. I can hear Dolly Parton singing through her headphones but I swear I saw some blue music notes flash through the air, but I blink twice and theyre gone as fast as the came. She looks up and smiles at me. “I guess youre right, Sophia. Maybe it wont be so bad”.

“Its going to be fantastic Shelby” I nod. But as the plane lurches to a start, engines roaring, I cant help but feel I am lying to her. I think back to my farm, to my family, to my boyfriend, is all this worth it? Leaving it all behind to discover what? Home is comfortable. Home is safe. Seeing the mountains of my home disappear below the clouds, I know that I cant hold on or life wont change.

But… what if I don’t want it to?


	3. That Warm Shibuya Welcome

“Wow” was all I could say while looking up at the Tokyo skyscrapers engulfing me with their unique sights and smells

“Cmon Shelby, this way. Lets be quick” Trying not to draw attention, we move. We passed so many people eating ramen and sushi, but the thought of eating raw fish terrifies me (as it should everyone). Like, isn’t that how people get sick? However, the thought of food made my stomach rumble because all we had were those dreadful airline peanuts. Thankfully amidst all the foreign eateries I spy a Golden Corral – my favorite restaurant of all time – just around the corner. I make a mental note of this for sure.

Stopping at a crosswalk, I look up and see a huge screen reporting the news.

“And reports a subway crash due to what is believed to be from yet another mental shutdown. What do you think of this Akechi? Any ideas?”

The camera panned over to a boy my age with brown hair and reddish eyes, who smiled and laughed in a polite way.

“Well, being the ace detective I am I have a few ideas. But no spoilers yet!”

“Well he seems useless” I gruff.

“Yeah, but hes kinda cute” Shelby said, entranced by the video.

Suddenly a rather large boy standing next to us in what I recognized as the Shujin Academy uniform almost choked on his sushi he was eating, eying my sister up and down he says “Ummm… I don’t think you stand a chance with Akechi looking like that!” And all his friends laugh.

“Apologize to my sister NOW” I say, stepping out in front of my sister I grab his hand as hes about to shove another roll down his meaty gullet, stopping him mid chomp.

He just looks at me dead serious like, suddenly grasping me.

“Makes sense you two are related… princess.” And then pushing me on the ground, he shoves the sushi in his mouth rice spraying all over me as he speaks “Nice outfit by the way…NOT! Filthy woman” he laughs and turns away.

I get up and dust off the nasty rice chunks, then swing my fist at him with all my might. WHAM! It goes, but it just bounces off.

He smirks, looking at me very misogynistically. “You think YOU can fight me? Don’t be ridiculous! Youre not even worth my time! Youre just a pathetic dumb girl!” He grabs my shirt, pulling me close and I can smell the sushi wafts on his breath. “Know your place” He whispers.

Suddenly a beautiful Shujin girl emerges from the crowd. “Stewart! What are you doing?”

Throwing me down again, he responds “Just playing with the fresh meat babe”. Then he grabs her hand aggressively. “And guess what, now im hungry. Were going to my favorite sushi bar. See you later _bitch_ ” He spits at me.

Stomping off he practically drags the girl along with all his cronies following, she turns around and mouths “sorry” but its not like she did shit for me.

Shelby reaches out her hand and pulls me up. “What an ass,” she says. “I cant believe weve already found the school bully”

No kidding. We start to walk again, and looking back at the huge TV I hear Akechi finishing his interview.

“In the end, whos to say who is behind the mental shutdowns. But I think that sometimes, when things are out of control the most, all we can do is know our place, stand by, and hope not to get hurt”

I clench my fist. Know my place? Stand by? I don’t like it, but maybe Akechi has a point. Who am I to play with fate?


	4. Aunt Denise and the Tree of Flames

Standing under an elaborate archway, a huge garden stretched out in front of our eyes despite being in the middle of Shibuya.

“Arrived at Destination” my GPS said. That’s funny, weren’t we actually using Shelby’s GPS? Loking over, I turn to say something to Shelby but shes frozen on the spot.

“Shelby? Shelby??” I try waving my hand in front of her face, but something else caught my eye.

A tree in the center of the garden burst into flames, and in the center was a blurry outline of a woman was shining through the flames. I couldn’t see them, but I could feel her eyes piercing through me like fire.

“Who are you? What is happening?” I yell. Giving a mere “Hmph”, and the shadow jumps from the tree and disappears. “Wait!” I yell, but soon the world spins to pieces and my view shatters like a kaleidoscope of orbiting colors in a sunset, a throbbing sensation pounding through my head.

“Sis….Sis!”

I wake up in the grass, Shelby shaking me. “Sis what happened? You just, collapsed or something!”

“I…I don’t know. Must be the jet lag. There was this tree, this fire, and then its odd but I swear I saw a-“ but before I could finish a portly woman bounded around the corner, round glasses nearly bobbing of her face. With a surprising amount of agility she smashed them back into place and squealed “Odd! Odd? Whats odd? Everythings odd when you think about it, isn’t it?!” She then eyed me up and down, rocking my pink jeans and Vols shirt. “Like this! This is so odd – I love it!” She clapped her hands together with glee.

“Aunt… Denise?” I ask, hand on my hip. Shelby and I look at each other, concerned.

“The one and only! You must be Sophia and Shelby. Now come on come on! No need to be shy! Poke your nose around, poke your fingers around, poke everything!” She squealed, racing ahead and, sticking to her word, poked nearly every plant, animal, or object unfortunate enough to be in her path. She finally finished her investigations and waddled to the door, pulling out a key letting us inside.

Sitting at the table she began to talk. “Now, your first day at Shujin Academy starts tomorrow for both of you, but!”

“But what?” Me and Shelby ask in unison, unsure of what to think.

“Since you must be so jet lagged, I got you two the day off! Take time to recover, explore, do whatever you like!”

Huh, looks like this old hoot aint so bad after all.

“Now anyway, Im sorry for the rush but I have some research I need to attend to, and I may be gone for a while. Recently Ive been tasked with some hefty experiments, but if you need anything please don’t hesitate to ask! There are two rooms upstairs and some soup in the fridge, goodbye my lovelies!” She squealed running out, and as soon as she had introduced herself she had gone.

Picking our rooms, Shelby immediately locks her door and begins blaring Dolly Parton for all of Shibuya to hear. I fall down on my blue sheets, exhausted, and the contents of my suitcase soon explode into the room. Im sure Ill have time to clean later. Pulling out my phone and connecting to wifi, I call my parents and Devin.

“I love you babe, miss you already.” I say. He looks distracted for a second, looks back and smiles. “Love you too, got to go! My mom is calling me.” He says, hanging up. Wish we could have talked longer and it didn’t sound like his mom was home but after all I am very tired. Closing my eyes, I am plagued by the image of the woman in the tree. Her eyes were so… ferocious. Yet determined. I know it sounds crazy but I was jealous of them. I wish I could have that kind of aura. Maybe then sushi crazed baddies would bully someone else. Am I crazy? Could it be one of Aunt Denise’s experiments? Is she dangerous? As I drift into a listless sleep, I hope I will find some answers soon. After all she didn’t _seem_ malicious, but who am I to say?


	5. Right Place, Wrong Time

“Oh SHIT!” I scream, my eyes darting open and interpreting the blurry lines that read 7:30 a.m. on my alarm clock. My first day of school starts in 20 minutes! I hesitate to put on my power outfit, but opt for the Shujin uniform because I remember all the weird stares I got yesterday. It feels wrong, but honestly im so scared to rock the boat here.

“Know my place I guess” I sigh to myself. Shelby must have already gone ahead, so I dash out the door with my backpack in tow. Papers flying all behind me I am going at jet rocket speed – I cant be late! Much to my surprise, when I round the corner I see two other Shujin boys, but no time to chat! Rushing past them I barely overhear their conversation.

“Who does he think he is, the king of a castle?” One boy squeals, sounding like a baby. Laughing at my astute observation, I suddenly feel a punch to my gut and my head throbs with an aching pain. What the heck…? I must be out of shape. Shaking off the pain I keep sprinting into the alleyway where my GPS says Shujin should be just ahead until… what on earth?

This wasnt a school. This was a castle! A dark, ominous castle with swirling purple skies radiating animosity. The gates are open, seemingly ready to swallow me alive. Is… is this my new school? Surely not, but not wanting to seem like the scared new girl, I walk in hips swinging, curious as to why my new school feels like its going to kill me.

“Hellloooooooo!” I yell, my voice echoing down empty entrance hall. All around me are statues of half naked girls, and something tells me its not the empowering version of nudity. Was this some kind of sick all boys school?

“Anybody hoooome?” I try one more time, and this time a voice responds.

“Oh damn girl” He tries to whisper under his breath, but I hear him anyway. The source of the ludicrous comment unfortunately strutted around the corner, and was a tall gross man in a bathrobe. “Welcome to-“ he pauses, looking me in the eye “MY INCREDIBLE CASTLE!” He elates, throwing his arms wide open, revealing everything beneath his robe and I almost vomit. “There there, its ok to be nervous sweetheart” he says seeing my reaction. “Im nervous too. Its been a while since anyone so sexy has stepped foot in my palace” he says. “Im Kamoshida, but you can call me baby if you like” he winks.

Ive been paralyzed with disgust and fear this whole time, and now he is close enough that I can smell his fresh thick coat of Chocolate Axe Body Spray. If he wasn’t turning me off before he sure was now. And wait – Kamoshida? That name rang a bell. He was supposed to be my gym teacher!

Now I see his hand reaching out, so I swat it away. “Step off you perv! Go back to touching balls” I retort, elated at my clever comment because he is a sporty gym teacher in what was such a dire situation. Now he recoils, his face scouring with disgust. “Bitch, you were supposed to be easy. Youre just like the rest of them. Not giving me what I want even when I deserve it. You girls are all the same.”

“Youre disgusting!” I yell.

“You can call me whatever you like now, but I look forward to you calling me daddy” he snorks and high fives one of his knights in armor standing next to him. Probably had to Google that one. “Shes useless to me now, send her to the dungeon until she… comes to her senses” He says. Grasping both of my shoulders, I am dragged away. Struggling to break free, I cant do anything but watch as I get pulled darker and darker into this nightmare.

“What is going on?!” I scream. “I demand some answers! You cant do this to me!”

Kamoshida just smirks. “Oh, girl, youll know your place soon enough. Ive some other intruders to attend to, I hate people who waste my time. See you later” he sneers.

The dungeon doors slam shut, darkness envelopes me and I am tossed into a cell and I hear the clank of the lock click. This isn’t good, is it?


	6. Dark Dungeons

What the HELL was that? I finally get up, shaking, but gently step over my cell door that was blown completely off its hinges from that incredible force. What... what was that? What WAS he? No – theres no time to process what happened. Ill accept the miracle and focus on what really matters... escaping. Peeking around the corner, it seemed like everyone was gone. Damn, that was a commotion.

Walking up the dungeon way, Im trying to sneak in the shadows but I think I suck because within less than a minute I hear the sound of two heel clicks coming up behind me.

“Well well well, look who it is – the bitch whos trying to steal my man.” Whipping around, I see a girl in a bikini with bright blonde pigtails. She was a solid 6/10, I was definitely prettier but I got the feeling this girl was full of herself anyway.

“I don’t want to steal anyones man, I have a boy-“ but I was interrupted.

“I don’t care what you have, you better keep your slut fingers off of Kamoshida. Aaaaaand” she booped my nose, “youre not supposed to be out of your cell! You don’t want to upset him, do you?”

“I don’t care what he thinks” I say. The girl looked offended, shocked, and broken at this statement.

“Wrong answer bitch” she said gleefully. “Its time to pay for your disloyalty!” She screamed. Then, like magic, she burst into black and red energies and left in her place was a shadow monster.

“Wh-wh-what are you?!” I scream falling on the ground, shaking in fear. But before it could respond a new voice yelled “Look out!” Swinging from the ceiling was a girl, Japanese, who slammed smack into the monster sending it flying back!

"Th...thanks" I say, confused but happy.

The girl grabbed my hand and pulled me up. “Shiho” she said smiling. “A pleasure to meet you, now lets get the hell out of here before that shadow gets back up!”

She seemed normal enough, and also didn’t seem like she was trying to get in my pants so I figured she was my best bet. Nodding my head, she says “That a girl, this way!”

Together we run up a spiral staircase, and finally back out into the main hallway. Freedom felt so close.

“Alright! We just need to sneak over there and – look out!” Shiho screamed. Whipping around, it was too late. All I saw was the outline of a shadow, felt the impact of a blunt object on my head, and before I knew it my vision faded from blurry to black. Right before losing consciousness, my mind traveled back to what had happened earlier in the dungeon.

Huddled in the corner of my cell, one of the boys I had passed on the street was being held at swordpoint. The other, apparently called Akira (Fuck the anime, yeah, I said it) was being held back against the wall. They were dead, and I was next. Akira was struggling. The situation looked hopeless. They were going to die, and we all knew it. Then, as if overcome by a great force, he went limp. A great wind blew forth, knocking the guards away while also destroying the door to my cell. I was too afraid to run. I was too afraid to even look. Eyes covered, I heard Akira scream, I heard a wild roar, and then peeking through my fingers I no longer saw Akira – I saw a boy in all black, at his side a demon, the guards dead, Kamoshida gone. Cowering in the corner, I can only remember one thing. That dark voice. That power. It seemed… familiar.

“I am the rebels soul that resides within you”

I wasn’t afraid of that voice. I was jealous. I wanted that power, but im not a rebel am I? Not after what just happened. Im… Im just helpless little Sophia. Who am I to make a difference?


	7. New Girl in Town

My eyes flash open, I sit up fast and look around panicked. Whos here? Where am I now? How can I esca… My thoughts are stopped by the voice of my Aunt Denise.

“Oh thank heavens youre awake!” Things came into focus and I was… in my room?

“Denise, what time is it?” I say, rubbing what feels like a bruise on my skull. “Its Tuesday Sophia. You were absent from the first day of school. We were so worried. We searched all around Shibuya for you, but when we came home we found you sound asleep in bed! You slept through your first day of school!”

“Sorry I didn’t wake you up sis” Shelby said, I could tell she had been crying.

“No no, its ok. I… Im pretty sure I didn’t sleep in though. This might sound crazy but –“ Aunt Denise cut me off, looking concerned.

“Now now, jet lag can make one pretty tired, and one piece of bad sushi can make some crazy dreams. I should know, I eat it sometimes for that very reason!” She cooed. “Now lets get you off to school, this time Ill walk you two. Just to be safe.”

I was nervous, but instead of a castle all we found was, well, the actual school this time. Shelby helped me find my classroom, then we waved goodbye. Walking in, everyone was taking their seats so I grabbed one as quick as I could. Unpacking my pencils, the girl next to me leans over and extends a hand.

“I don’t believe weve met, Im Shiho” She says “A pleasure to meet you!” I look up, and my jaw drops. This… this is the same girl that saved me from the dungeon! At least, until I was knkocked unconscious. Was… was my dream a prophecy? Was my dream even a dream? Maybe it means this girl will save me from the “dungeon” of school if im lucky!

“Im Sophia” I said. Shiho smiled, and I knew this girl must have an important role to play in my life. Then, equally as crazy I look over and see that blonde girl who attacked me in the palace! I give her an eye, but shes too busy staring at her desk. Shiho sees my look and laughs.

“You sure know how to pick em sweetheart” She says. “That’s Ann Takamaki. She likes to play it innocent but- have you met Kamoshida yet?” Shiho whispers. I think I visibly gag, because Shiho giggles again. “Word has it him and Ann are together. She sleeps with him for better grades. Id stay away if I were you.”

Ok, that settles it. It was a dream, and it was definitely a prophecy. That’s the only explanation. But what role do Ryuji and Akira play? Speaking of, sitting behind Ann was Akira himself looking quite tired. Maybe a few well placed questions can clear things up.

“After school”, I whisper to myself. Ill find them after, and Ill get to the bottom of all of this. Finally, after a long day of introductory games and pointless syllabi lectures the bell rang to dismiss us. Seeing Akira get up quickly and walk out, I try to follow but Shiho grabs my arm.

“You should come over! To my place, to hang out! I can give you all the juicy gossip” She says. Thinking it over, I could use a friend and Shiho seems nice enough.

“Sounds fun! I can be over around 5 or so, if that works?” Shiho looked sad.

“I was hoping you could come now. You know, theres a lot to talk about!” she begged. Thinking fast I say

“I just want to get a head start on my homework. I promise! Ill come over right after Im finished.”

“Okaaay, see you then!” She says, and I dash out the door looking for Akira. Luckily, I see him and Ryuji standing at the entrance of the school. Most everyone is gone at this point, so I hide behind a pillar listening. Ryuji grabbed Akiras phone.

“Whats this eyeball looking app?” he asked.

“I don’t know” Akira responded, sultry. Then, before I knew it I got exactly what I was looking for.

“This is a navigation app, and look! Its even got your search history! Lets try usin’ it!” Clicking a button, the phone came to life.

“Kamoshida… Shujin Academy….Pervert…Castle. Beginning navigation” it chimed.

Hearing these words sent a chill down my spine, and I began to piece it all together. They really were in the castle too. Theyd been looking for it all along. It was real. It was all real. How all of this fit together, I don’t know. But imagine my confusion when both of the boys suddenly vanished! The castle… Ann… Akira… and Shiho. Shiho had pretended not to know me, despite having saved my life.

Shiho was hiding something from me, but that doesn’t automatically make her bad does it? Could she be lying for the sake of my sanity, or was something more villainous at play here?


End file.
